Equinox
by block mango reino
Summary: This is my twilight. I am a vampire, new at the school, and I gain a crush on a human boy, also a new student. Will he like me back? Will we wind up together? Well, I don't know, read and find out! Also, while you're at it, you can review as well. Thanx!


**This is sort of based on a true story, but nobody is really a vampire.**

**i do own every character in this story, just not SM's idea of vampires.**

**b rc**

BROOKE POV

Today Alexandra and I will be starting school for the first time since both of us were changed. I'm very nervous, even though I know everything there is to know and I am dazzlingly beautiful, my head is filled with self conscious thoughts. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird?

Alexandra laughed at me, she heard my thoughts. Our friendship has never changed. We were friends ever since we were human. Alexandra was changed during our sophomore year, and she changed me soon after. Since third grade, we did everything together. She knew that if she was immortal, I would have to be also.

I climbed into the driver's seat of our royal blue Lamborghini, and we sped away to the high school. The high school of our little rainy town is connected to the middle school, and even then it is quite small. No doubt everybody would be buzzing about, awaiting our arrival.

_Is my outfit okay?_ my self conscious mind asked Alexandra. She looked over my outfit of navy ballet flats, black jeans, and a blue and white striped polo. She rolled her eyes, but gave me a thumbs up. I smoothed my curly hair, and looked at hers. She had multicolored brown hair, and its easily style-able. I was jealous, but I hid that thought from her.

We went to the main office to sign in. My eyes caught a list of new kids, as the secretary chattered on about getting a slip signed. There was only one other new kid in our sophomore class, his name is Jayce Holding. I don't know how this will be helpful to me, but I'll keep it in mind.

Alexandra and I made our way to the hall with our lockers, and she held onto my hand. When she was touching someone else's hand, she can communicate with them telepathically.

_We have different schedules. I'll be with you third period. Will you be okay till then? If you find your singer, leave class immediately._ She thought to me.

_Okay mom._ I thought back, playfully. The first bell rang, and teenagers flooded into the hallway, my sister disappeared into the crowd. Everybody was staring at me. I know its because I'm a vampire and I'm _supposed_ to draw in my pray with my beauty. It makes me nervous nonetheless. You never lose the dominant features of your human life, it seems.

I strode towards the room I was scheduled to go to, the music room. I'm taking Modern Music 1. It is a very small class, but then again, it is a very small school. I looked at all of the faces staring at me, curious. Nobody smelled outstanding, that's a good sign.

"Okay, we have two new students in this class. Brooke Diamond and Jayce Holding, raise your hands," the balding music teacher asked. I raised my hand shyly, seeing nobody else raising theirs.

"Welcome Brooke. Jayce must be late, tsk, tsk. Okay, so, why don't you stand up and tell the class about yourself and why you're taking this class. I'm Mr. Tartell, by the way," he told me. I stood up out of my stool, and smoothed out my shirt.

"Okay, uh, well, I moved here from… Seattle, Washington with my sister Alexandra, and I like to write," I said. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm a vampire. The door creaked open right as I started speaking again. "I like to play guitar, and that's why I chose this class." This must be Jayce Holding.

He has light brown hair, wearing an orange and white Abercrombie polo. I caught his blue eyes, and took a breath. Crap, la tua cantante. Double crap, I think I just gained a crush on a fragile little human.

"Can I go to the nurse, I feel ill," I said, grabbed my bag, and didn't even wait for a reply.

**Yeah, I know, everybody writes their own twilight story, but is any other based on a true story? I don't know, I asked you first**

**So, what did you think? Maybe if you told me, I would give you a cookie. We can't all read minds like Alexandra?**

**ten reviews and i will put up the next chapter tomorrow!**

**b rc**


End file.
